


you're my summer and winter

by minhyuned (kyoongs)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slight chatfic, background ongniel, loud!jaehwan, stoic!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/minhyuned
Summary: In which Minhyun and Jaehwan Do Not get along and are forced to be roommates for a month after losing a game to Ong Seongwoo, who is having way too much fun with this.(Featuring Jonghyun the Wise, a Minhwan gc with the gossip kings of their friend circle, and an anticipated bet on who’s going to kill who first).#prompt 33





	you're my summer and winter

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the 101 lovesongs mod, who created this lovely fic fest, and for being so understanding and welcoming! To the prompter, this was such a good prompt and I especially love Minhwan, I hope I did your prompt justice and I hope you enjoy it! To the readers, thank you so much for clicking and reading this! I love you all and I hope you have a good day/night <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _for prompt #33_

He hears it before he sees it.

The loud, high-pitched shrieking that he cannot fathom could be considered laughter. The grating sound reaches his ears and Minhyun violently winces.

He turns to Jonghyun, a betrayed expression upon his face. “Why is he here?!”

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun’s placating smile does nothing to calm him, “Jaehwan is Daniel’s best friend and everyone’s friend, really. Must you be this way?”

Minhyun pouts, knowing he’s being unreasonable but he is unable to stop himself. “But he’s so annoying! And he doesn’t like me.”

“You don’t like him either,” Jonghyun points out. He bites his lip to fight a smile off his face and Minhyun glares at him.

“Yes but!” Minhyun all but sputters, not bothering to maintain his cool and calm façade as the laughter grows louder. 

“No buts,” Jonghyun is as firm as he is amused. “Come on, let’s go say hi.”

Minhyun heaves a long-suffering sigh and allows Jonghyun to drag him away from his desk. It was the middle of the semester yet Minhyun was working hard, not wanting to fall behind for even a second. He exited his and Seongwoo’s room and entered the large living room, where most of their friends were.

Jonghyun drops his arm and immediately goes over to Minki, greeting him with a small peck on the cheek. Minki throws himself into Jonghyun’s arms and quietly whines something, and Jonghyun stares at him with the fondest expression upon his face.

Minhyun smiles unconsciously at his two best friends. It seems as if they’re the only two in this little bubble of theirs and the world moves on around them.

He’s wrenched out of his musings by a shriek.

“MINHYUN-AH!”

“It’s _’hyung’_ to you,” he grumbles. His complaint goes unheard – or rather, ignored – as Jaehwan appears in front of him.

“Hi, Jaehwan,” he bites the inside of his cheek as he fakes a smile.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jaehwan all but sneers at him, an equally fake smile plastered to his face.

“I live here.” Minhyun deadpans and tries his hardest not to roll his eyes.

As if sensing the tension, Jisung practically materialises out of thin air and grabs onto Minhyun. 

“Minhyun-ah!” Jisung coos and Minhyun feels the tension drain out of his body, “Come on! We’re starting a game of beer pong.”

“It’s only 7 pm!” Minhyun forgets all about Jaehwan – or tries to – as Jisung drags him to where Seongwoo and Daniel have set up the game.

“Lighten up!” Seongwoo’s grin is a bit on the tipsy side and Minhyun inwardly groans. “It’s a Saturday!”

“Gross,” Minhyun grimaces at the sight of beer, “I’ll pass, really.” 

Seongwoo is about to protest when Jaehwan appears out of nowhere and loudly challenges him. Not one to back down from a direct challenge, Seongwoo immediately agrees. Minhyun avoids looking at Jaehwan and moves to the side to avoid any potential danger.

The evening goes on without much trouble. At one point, Minhyun gets tired of the loud shrieks emitting from Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Hyunbin and Seongwoo, and tries to sneak back to his room. Unfortunately, Dongho spots him and drags him back with a firm grip. 

A cup of beer is pressed into his hands and he grimaces, setting it down where it won’t get knocked to the floor. His second attempt at escape is foiled by Seongwoo, and Minhyun groans loudly.

“Minhyun-ah!” Seongwoo drags out the last syllable, “Where are you going? You didn’t even drink your beer~!”

“I hate beer,” Minhyun sighs. They do not have enough wine for him to deal with this. He’s eyeing the vodka on the other side of the room when Seongwoo barges into his line of sight once again.

“I challenge you!” Seongwoo starts loudly, drawing the attention of a few nearby friends.

Minhyun closes his eyes and sends a prayer to whatever deity is listening. Why is his roommate such an idiot? He’s dreading Seongwoo’s next words.

“I challenge you,” Seongwoo repeats and narrows his eyes at Minhyun. His eyes are suddenly very clear and Minhyun is suddenly very wary. “To a game of beer pong!”

He’s met with an instantaneous scoff. “No way, Ong.”

“Hwang,” Seongwoo mimics him, “No, I’m serious! If you can drink a glass of beer then you win. If you can’t… then I win and you have to deal with my punishment.”

“And I don’t get to prescribe a punishment to you if I win?” Minhyun is internally cursing anyone and everyone he can think of.

Seongwoo shakes his head cutely and grins, “Come on!”

“Yeah, Minhyun,” Jaehwan once again appears out of nowhere, a wicked glint in his eyes, “Scared you’re gonna lose?”

Minhyun bristles at his condescending tone and decides before he even knows what he’s doing. His agreement is met by cheers and the horror of what he’s done settles over him.

_He doesn’t even like beer and feels nauseous the moment it touches his tongue, how is he going to drink an entire glass?!_

But the thought of losing, especially with _Kim Jaehwan_ there to witness, fuels his determination. 

Taehyun loud cheers are supported by Jisung and Daniel, and Minhyun is mildly affronted. Jonghyun shoots him a sympathetic smile and dips his head down, as if he already knows the outcome.

(Of course he does. He, of all people, knows how much Hwang Minhyun Despises beer. Minhyun inevitably signed his own death wish.)

The cheers get louder as Minhyun approaches the table. He pales when he sees the many cups filled to the brim with golden liquid, which he swears tastes worse than cat pee (or so he assumes).

It seems as if all their guests ceased their activities to watch the game. Minhyun is pretty sure Hyunbin even stopped throwing up just to witness this.

They both pass the first round with ease and the tension on Minhyun’s shoulders eases up a fraction. The second round is edgier but once again, they pass. On the third round, Seongwoo gets the ball into a cup and swiftly chugs the beer while Minhyun watches in horror.

The fourth round is when Minhyun knows it’s over.

He watches as the ball ricochets off the table, seems to hover in the air for a second before falling at a steep curve. His mouth falls open in fear as the ball plummets into a cup of beer and the sound of the liquid sloshing rings in his ears.

 _”DRINK! DRINK!”_ Everyone starts to chant and Seongwoo lifts his cup with a hand that should not be so steady for a drunk person.

Minhyun gulps and feels many pairs of eyes on him as he stares at the cup in his hand. 

“Come on, Hwang,” he whispers to himself before raising the cup to his lips.

He’s immediately hit with the vile smell of beer and his stomach churns. He breathes deeply before taking a large gulp of beer and swallowing immediately.

The beer burns its way down his throat and he feels like throwing up. He takes another sip before hastily dumping the cup on the table and throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Nope, fuck this, I can’t do it.”

Jisung and Jaehwan boo loudly while Seongwoo and Minki burst into loud laughter. He also thinks Hyunbin has fallen down from laughing too hard. 

“O-Oh my god,” Seongwoo sputters, “Your _face_!” 

Minhyun is too busy coughing to respond. He grabs the nearest drink that’s not beer and downs it, wincing at the tell-tale burn of vodka. He uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and grimaces yet again at the aftertaste of beer.

“You lost, Hwang,” Seongwoo cackles and almost trips on his own two feet. Minhyun wishes he’d fall.

“Fine!” He groans, “What’s your deal?”

“Swap roommates with Daniel for a month,” Seongwoo immediately says.

“What? No!” Minhyun furiously shakes his head, well aware of their audience. “Do you even _know_ who his roommate is?”

Someone bumps into him and he grabs onto the table to avoid falling over. 

“Yeah, I’d also like to avoid being roommates with him, thank you very much,” Jaehwan’s smile is strained.

“Why? What’s wrong with having me as a roommate?” Minhyun glares at him. “If anything, you’d be lucky to have me as a roommate!”

“Exactly,” Seongwoo all but croons, “Minhyun-ah is such a lovely roommate, he cleans and studies well and he doesn’t even mind being sexiled!”

Jaehwan lets out a contemplative hum, “It _would_ be nice not to be constantly kicked out of my own room just so you and Daniel can get it on…”

“No!” Minhyun is firm. “Sorry, Seongwoo, but no.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport!” Minki crows from somewhere behind him. “You lost, accept the punishment!”

“Yeah!” He’s pretty sure that’s Hyunbin from the floor, “A-Accept… what is he accepting again?”

Jaehwan raises his eyebrow in a silent challenge and Minhyun feels the urge to prove him – prove them all – that he can do this.

“Fine,” Minhyun bites out, “I’ll accept my punishment. It’s the worst one yet, Seongwoo.”

“Oh please!” Seongwoo cheers, “You’ll be fine! One month isn’t so long. Thanks, Minhyun-ah.”

Agreeing was Minhyun’s second mistake of the night, and now he had to room with the bane of his existence for a whole month.

Could his luck get any worse? 

 

(Well, seeing as this was university life, yes, yes it could.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

** The First Week **

 

“I want the bed by the window,” Jaehwan declares as he struggles with his luggage by the door.

Minhyun, who is putting the covers right on the bed in question, freezes. “This is my room, you know that.”

Jaehwan screeches.

 

An hour later, after an intense game of rock paper scissors, Jaehwan faces the wall by his bed and counts to ten. He throws Minhyun a dirty look before unpacking his stuff on Seongwoo’s bed and sighs. He figures it was worth a shot but he still sulks like a kid who got their candy taken from them.

Well, if it was _his_ room, he would do the same so. He can grudgingly accept defeat.

“Just a few rules,” Minhyun starts when he sees Jaehwan sitting down.

Ignoring his loud groan, Minhyun continues, “Keep to your side of the room, keep it clean, no dirty laundry hanging anywhere, tell me if you’re bringing any guests over and especially let me know if they’re staying the night.”

Minhyun shudders before muttering, “I’ve learned from Seongwoo and Daniel.”

Jaehwan, as annoyed as he is, winces in understanding. He, too, was victim to Seongwoo and Daniel’s… nightly sleepovers. Too often did he have to cross the hall to go room with Sewoon thanks to those two.

“Same goes for you.” Jaehwan retorts weakly. 

Minhyun gives him a tight smile, “Of course.”

They turn away from each other and Jaehwan busies himself with arranging his things, nervously glancing at Minhyun, who reaches for a thick textbook and a notebook.

They lapse into a silence that makes Jaehwan uncomfortable. He’s so used to bickering with Minhyun and letting the other get under his skin that the lack of harsh words between them is… disconcerting to say the least.

He grabs some books and mutters a quick excuse before ducking out of the room. Minhyun pays him no attention other than a quiet hum. Jaehwan lets the door close behind him and takes a deep breath to gain some balance back, before making his way to the library.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Going back to their first meeting is crucial to their standing now. 

During his first month of being roommates with the overactive puppy that is Ong Seongwoo, Minhyun got to meet a lot of people. At first, it was a bit weird socialising with people other than the four friends he’s known all his life, but he quickly grew used to meeting another one of Seongwoo’s endless friends.

In an attempt to spend more time with a boy who had caught his eye – and heart, apparently – Seongwoo had begged Minhyun to accompany them and a few other people on a friendly outing. 

Minhyun had given in, mainly because Seongwoo had pulled his puppy dog eyes that he had recently learned (Minhyun soon found out who taught him that trick) and partly because he couldn’t think of a reason not to go.

So on a Friday night, when most of their friend group could make it, they set off to the arcade room just outside of campus vicinity. 

And there, Minhyun had laid his eyes on the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

His eyes were slightly smudged with eyeliner, his ripped jeans made his legs look fantastic and his cheeks were round and full of life. His hair was an unstyled mess but that added to his boy-next-door charm.

Then he opened his mouth and screeched. And Minhyun’s impression of him went south.

It seemed as if Kim Jaehwan was specifically made to be the bane of Hwang Minhyun’s existence. 

He was competitive and won every game he and Minhyun played against. When he lost, he started to loudly complain and make excuses.

“No one likes a sore loser,” Minhyun had commented, feeling exhilarated and also slightly annoyed by Jaehwan.

“Well, no one likes a know it all!” Jaehwan was quick to retort.

No one really knows what happened after, but Minhyun slipped away before Seongwoo could notice (too busy getting lost in Daniel’s eyes but he swears otherwise) and Daniel had gone home to find Jaehwan angrily strumming his guitar. 

They refused to tell anyone what went down between them but the damage was already done. Seeing Jaehwan made Minhyun on edge and left him with a sour taste in his mouth, and vice versa. 

The most they could do was be civil towards each other and not let things get too awkward. After all, their roommates were dating each other. Seeing and spending time with each other was hard to avoid after that. 

And now, thanks to Ong Seongwoo, they had to spend a month together as roommates.

 _Just great_ , was Minhyun’s only thoughts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you PLEASE stop strumming that damned guitar?!”

“Why, is it bothering you?”

The strumming got aggressively louder, and Jisung swore he could hear Minhyun’s exasperated sigh through the walls.

“Yes! I’m trying to study.”

“Well, this is my room too now, so deal with it.”

There was a muffled thump and then a loud shriek. Jisung exchanged a look of alarm with Hyunbin and they both start to say something, when a sudden silence falls.

Jisung cranes his neck towards the door, as if that would help him hear better.

A minute later, the door next to theirs opens and slams shut. Heavy footfalls grow softer and softer as the person makes their way away from the room.

“50 dollars they kill each other before the end of the month,” Hyunbin turns to Jisung, a look of excitement on his face.

Jisung frowns. Hyunbin looks way too excited considering he’s talking about murder.

“Please!” He scoffs, “10 dollars they end up killing each other before the end of the _week_.”

Hyunbin’s face falls, “Only 10?”

“I’m a struggling broke university student,” Jisung shrugs, “10 dollars is 10 dollars more than what Sungwoon would bet.”

Hyunbin’s face brightens and he immediately agrees. He doesn’t see the sly smirk Jisung barely manages to hide, and for a small moment, the elder feels only the slightest guilt for tricking him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_memesung invited kang choding and 4 others to ‘Minhwan’_

 

 **onigubi** : why am I here

 **memesung** : this is our gossip gc

 **memesung** : for the two dorks that are now stuck together thanks to Seongwoo

 **ong not hong** : you’re welcome

 **onigubi** : yes but why am I here?

 **memesung** : you’re minhyun’s best friend!

 **ong not hong** : HEY

 **memesung** : okay ONE of his best friends. ofc you’re here

 **komurola** : okay but why am I here?

 **memesung** : hyunbin and I started a bet on who’s gonna kill who first, anyone wanna join?

 **kang choding** : me

 **ong not hong** : me

 **ha sungwoon** : me

 **ponyo** : me

 **onigubi** : …..me

 **memesung** : excellent

 

 

* * *

 

 

** The Second Week **

 

It was the middle of the semester and so far, Minhyun and Jaehwan have not killed each other. They considered it a win, and if they continued to minimalize their interactions, they were confident that the month of being roommates would be over before they knew it.

Final exams were still far into the future but that didn’t stop professors from loading students with various tests and assignments to keep them on their toes. At this point, everyone wondered how they _could_ even stand, with sleep deprivation and hunger weighing them down.

It was almost 2 am when Minhyun hears the sheets rustling on Jaehwan’s bed. Guilt washed through him and he angled himself so that the brightness from his desk lamp was reduced. 

“Hyung?” Jaehwan’s sleep-heavy voice croaks, “What are you doing?”

It seemed he was too sleepy to be coherent. Minhyun’s heart unconsciously softened at the soft ‘hyung’ and answers quietly, “Studying. Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

The rustling ceases and Minhyun resumes his studying, lowering the light so it hopefully wouldn’t bother Jaehwan too much. 

“You should get more sleep, y’know.”

Jaehwan’s soft mumble almost gives Minhyun a heart attack. He jumps and grabs the edge of the desk, his other hand coming to rest on his heart as if he could physically slow it down.

“Huh?” He manages to stutter out after a full minute.

Jaehwan shifts and sits upright, the comforter bunching around him. “You study too much, Minhyun-ah. Sleep more and look after yourself. You shouldn’t compromise your health.”

Minhyun gapes at him, opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to say. 

In the low light emanating from his desk lamp, Minhyun can see Jaehwan smile slightly. “Go to sleep soon, okay?”

“Okay, Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun replies, still slightly shell-shocked.

Jaehwan falls back into the bed and covers himself completely. Minhyun stares for a little longer before letting out a soft, “Thank you.”

Minhyun falls asleep not too long after that. 

They both sleep with smiles on their faces that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how is your roommate?”

Minhyun glares at Seongwoo, who is struggling to hide his amusement.

His eye twitches and Minhyun sighs heavily.

“He is _the worst_!” Minhyun’s stoic composure melts away in front of his long-time friend. 

“He doesn’t wash his face at night, he throws candy wrappers on the floor, nothing of his is in order, he laughs SO LOUDLY and I highly doubt he even knows what the word _’clean’_ is.”

There is a small pause, in which Seongwoo digests all of this. A second later, his loud laughter rings in the corner of their favourite café.

“Oh my god,” Seongwoo breathes out in between bouts of laughter. “Wow, he sounds like a roommate from your Hell.”

“He is!” Minhyun groans, “This is why we can’t get along! You know, I got him to wash his face the other night. Do you want to know what he did?”

Seongwoo nods his head enthusiastically and Minhyun stage-whispers, “Two splashes of water and he said he was done.”

Minhyun’s satisfied with Seongwoo’s scandalised gasp. He shakes his head and sighs, “You have no idea, Seongwoo-yah. Please come back, you’re a better roommate than him. You’re the only roommate for me.”

“I am dating Daniel, you do know that?” Seongwoo grins, thoroughly enjoying watching him suffer, “And plus, the month isn’t even over!”

“That’s just an excuse,” Minhyun narrows his eyes at Seongwoo, “You’re just enjoying bumping uglies with your boyfriend anytime and every time.”

Seongwoo shrugs but doesn’t deny it. “It’s the 21st century. No one says ‘bumping uglies’ anymore.”

Minhyun rolls his eyes, “Whatever. You’re enjoying it too much. I’m surprised you’re even making time to see me!”

“You’re my best friend,” Seongwoo smiles sweetly, “I’ll always have time for you.”

Minhyun returns his smile and a wave of fondness washes over him. As annoying as Seongwoo is, they are best friends and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

And he knows that Seongwoo sticks to his word and he will _always_ have time for Minhyun. Once, he and Daniel were doing who knows what (Minhyun knows what but he refuses to acknowledge that they were screwing each other when they should have been in class) and Seongwoo still ran out when Minhyun called, on the verge of a breakdown over a bad grade.

Despite being busy or doing things (things being Daniel), Seongwoo made sure he was always there for Minhyun. And for that, Minhyun was eternally grateful.

“Thank you, Seongwoo-yah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s cold, Minhyun almost got ran over by someone on a freaking bicycle, he has to redo part of his assignment because his information was incorrect, and he is so hungry he’d settle for Minki’s ramen, which is saying a lot.

The last thing he wants to deal with on that particular Thursday night is his roommate having a guest over.

He opens the door to his room and sees Jaehwan sitting on his bed, loudly strumming his guitar with his eyes closed. Sitting on the floor across from him, is Jeong Sewoon. 

Sewoon has his own guitar lying on the floor and is unaware of Minhyun as he sings a slow song. Jaehwan joins in and they harmonise to a high note, before breaking off and ending the song. They lock gazes and grin, satisfied with their performance.

Minhyun clears his throat awkwardly and their gazes snap to him. He feels like he’s done something wrong, which is ridiculous seeing as this is _his_ room.

“Uhm, hi,” Minhyun steps in and closes the door behind him. He lets his bag fall to the floor and puts his phone to charge.

“Hi, hyung!” Sewoon greets him warmly. Despite not being so close, Minhyun knows of him and is never against seeing Sewoon. However, he suddenly bristles at Sewoon’s cheerfulness.

“Hi,” Minhyun gives him a slight smile and shoots a quick text to Jonghyun, asking if he wanted to get dinner together. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“Jaehwan and I wanted to hang out. We ended up randomly singing our favourite songs,” Sewoon laughs and gazes at Jaehwan with a fondness that makes Minhyun want to roll his eyes.

“We got a little out of control,” Jaehwan grins, “I enjoyed that, hyung.”

“Me too,” Sewoon returns his grin, “It’s been a long time since we did that. Let’s do it again sometime?”

This all sounded way too propositioning to Minhyun, who scowled in disgust. “Well, next time warn me when you guys are doing stuff so I can make myself scarce.”

“Oh we don’t mind having you!” Sewoon smile so brightly that it hurts.

“Well I mind,” Minhyun blames his irritation on the very bad day he’s had and he almost feels bad when he sees Sewoon’s smile falter.

“Jaehwannie and I were going for tteokbokki, would you like to join us?” Sewoon smiles tentatively and hope floods his eyes.

Minhyun ignores the way Jaehwan carefully observes him and hunches his shoulders, “No thanks. I’m getting dinner with someone else.”

He inwardly sighs with relief when he sees Jonghyun’s text of agreement light up his phone. Eager to escape and get rid of the prickly feeling within him, he grabs his wallet and unplugs his phone, tucking both into his jacket pocket.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Minhyun barely manages a smile and exits the room as if there was a fire inside. He is almost halfway down the hallway when Jaehwan’s shout makes him pause.

“Minhyun,” Jaehwan pants as he stops before him, “What was that about?”

“What was what about?” Minhyun crosses his arms and stares at Jaehwan somewhat defiantly.

“I don’t think Sewoon deserves that kind of rudeness,” Jaehwan glowers at him, “I thought you were only capable of being rude to me but it seems it also extends to my friends.”

“I’m not rude to your friends,” Minhyun bites back, “I like Kang Daniel just fine.”

“That’s because his dating your best friend,” Jaehwan throws his hands up in exasperation. “Do you just not like Sewoonie?”

Minhyun bristles yet again, “You could have told me you were having guests over!”

“It wasn’t like it was a lot of people! It was just Sewoon!” Jaehwan groans. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Whatever,” Minhyun feels his anger subside, but his pride stops him from showing it, “Just tell me next time.”

He spins on his heel and walks away, missing the confused expression on Jaehwan’s face and suddenly feeling ashamed of his actions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun was on his way to class when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Jonghyun slowing down as he neared, stopping before him to catch his breath.

“Hey,” Minhyun smiles, “Let’s go together.”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun grins and falls into step before him, “So, how is Jaehwan?”

Minhyun falters slightly, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Ever since the incident with Sewoon, Jaehwan has been even colder to Minhyun. In fact, it’s the first time that Minhyun realised how cold he could be.

It made him realise that the playful bantering he was used to was nothing compared to this.

“We’ve been kind of avoiding each other,” Minhyun confesses, “We had a disagreement on Thursday and well, it was my fault.”

Jonghyun chuckles and shakes his head. Minhyun felt even worse. “What happened? You were really wound up when we had dinner that day.”

“I got angry with him because he had Sewoon over and he didn’t tell me,” Minhyun rubs the back of his neck. 

“Did he stay the night?” Jonghyun asks.

“Nope,” comes Minhyun’s answer, “He was gone when I got back.”

“Then why were you angry?” Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I don’t know!” Minhyun exclaims, somewhat defensively, “I had a bad day and I wasn’t expecting to see Sewoon there.”

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun’s amusement is evident, “Is that the only reason why you were angry?”

Minhyun is unsure how to respond. He knows now that his behaviour was uncalled for and he knows he should apologise to Jaehwan. But that itself is hard, seeing as Jaehwan refuses to talk to him.

“I think so,” Minhyun winces at his own uncertainty. 

Jonghyun knows him better than himself, and Minhyun doesn’t like the sudden glint in his eye. “Are you sure you weren’t jealous?”

“Jealous?!” Minhyun says loudly, “What? Why would I be _jealous_?”

Jonghyun shrugs, “Sewoon and Jaehwan are friends for a long time and they did date for a short while.”

Something dark and ugly unfurls in Minhyun’s stomach and he grimaces, “And why would that make me jealous?”

Jonghyun smiles as if he knows something Minhyun doesn’t (which he does).

“No reason,” Jonghyun’s evasiveness makes Minhyun wary, “No reason at all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_onibugi @ ‘Minhwan’_

**onigubi** : interesting development has occurred

 **ponyo** : what

 **ha sungwoon** : what

 **memesung** : WHAT

 **onigubi** : I think Minhyun is falling for Jaehwan

 **ong not hong** : MY SON HOW DARE HE

 **onigubi** : he’s jealous of Sewoon

 **ponyo** : lmao whY

 **onigubi** : he’s jealous of you and jaehwan

 **memesung** : HOLY SHIT 

**memesung** : I can’t believe this

 **onigubi** : me neither hahaha

 **kang choding** : new bet: who’s going to confess first

 **ong not hong** : what do you mean FIRST

 **kang choding** : Jaehwan’s had a crush on Minhyun ever since they first met

 **onigubi** : WHAT

 **memesung** : _sent a picture_

 **ha sungwoon** : lmao

 **ong not hong** : new bet it is!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun wakes up to soft humming. He blinks sleepily and notices the desk light is on.

Twisting his body to his side, he sees Jaehwan furiously scribbling away. He observes the heavy set of his shoulders and the way he seems even smaller in his pyjamas.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun calls softly, “What are you doing?”

“Oh?” Jaehwan startles and turns to him, “Sorry I woke you. I’ll move to the study area.”

“No, no,” Minhyun’s mind wakes up quickly and he scrambles to a sitting position, “Stay, it’s okay.”

Jaehwan’s protest is on the tip of his tongue but Minhyun waves it away. “Do you want something to eat? I’m kind of hungry.”

Jaehwan’s stomach growls loudly and he grins sheepishly, “There’s your answer.”

“Come on,” Minhyun jumps out of bed and goes to change his pants, “Let’s go to the store for ramen.”

“Are you paying?” Jaehwan eyes him suspiciously, halfway out of his seat.

“Sure,” Minhyun grins.

Without further protest, Jaehwan puts on sweatpants and stuffs his feet into the nearest pair of shoes. Minhyun grabs his wallet and his phone and Jaehwan ushers him out, closing the door behind them.

The walk to the store is silent and Minhyun is too aware of Jaehwan beside him. He knows this is the perfect opportunity to apologise but at the same time, the silence between them is, dare he say it, comfortable.

They’re the only ones at the 24 hour store near their dorm. The only worker manning the cash register gives them a sleepy nod when they enter. Minhyun thinks he might be the freshman he occasionally sees running around the sports field.

They pick out their ramen and Minhyun pays while Jaehwan goes to make it. He joins Jaehwan when he’s done and is pleasantly surprised to see steam also coming from his cup.

Jaehwan nods slightly to him in thanks and he smiles.

Minhyun plays with his chopsticks while he waits for the ramen. He glances sneakily at Jaehwan, only to make eye contact and hastily averts his gaze. He can feel Jaehwan’s eyes on him again and shifts.

“Uhm,” Minhyun says just as Jaehwan also speaks.

“You first,” Jaehwan smiles uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry about Sewoon,” Minhyun blurts. His feelings over the past couple of days come spilling out. “You were right, I was being rude to him and I’ve nothing to blame for that but my own unnecessary anger. You didn’t have to tell me about having him over. I had a really bad day and was just surprised to see him.”

Jaehwan eyes scour his face and he remains silent.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun repeats, “Neither you nor Sewoon deserved that.”

Jaehwan starts eating his ramen quietly and replies, “Thank you for apologising. I’m glad you acknowledged it. Sewoon knew you had a bad day and he doesn’t hold it against you.”

Minhyun feels a weight lifting off his shoulders and sighs, “He’s too good for the world.”

Jaehwan’s sudden bark of laughter startles Minhyun, “Yeah he is.”

The silence that resumes is lighter and Minhyun eats his ramen with a slight smile.

Jaehwan finishes quickly and sits back, staring off to the side. Assuming he’s daydreaming, Minhyun pays no attention to him and jumps when he speaks quietly.

“Do you really hate me?”

Minhyun’s eyes widen as he stares at Jaehwan. The other is refusing to meet his eyes and plays with his chopsticks nervously.

“Of course not!” Is Minhyun’s quick reply, “Why would you think that?”

Jaehwan shrugs but Minhyun can tell there’s a lot he’s holding back, “We always fight whenever we see each other. At first I thought it was just banter between friends but then I thought you genuinely disliked me.”

Guilt creeps up on Minhyun. He’s never really given their interactions much thought and he doesn’t get along with Jaehwan at all… but he had no idea Jaehwan felt that way.

“I don’t hate you,” Minhyun reassures him, “I guess I just got so caught up in our arguing that I didn’t realise the effect it had on you.”

Jaehwan shrugs again. “I wouldn’t blame you, I’m a hard person to like. I’m too loud and I make jokes that no one finds funny. I also can’t be clean.”

Minhyun smiles weakly, “Well, your side of the room is a mess.”

Jaehwan laughs loudly and Minhyun sighs.

“And I was jealous of you.” Jaehwan says softly.

“What?” Minhyun is confused, “ME?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan chuckles, “You were handsome and popular and everyone loved you. It’s hard to _not_ be jealous of you.”

Minhyun is reeling. Jaehwan thinks he’s _handsome_?!

“I don’t hate you,” Minhyun repeats. “I was also jealous of you.”

Now it’s Jaehwan’s turn to be shocked. “Why me? Are you sure?”

Minhyun nods. “You’re also handsome and you were funny and laidback. I come across as stuck up sometimes –“

“All the time,” Jaehwan jokes and Minhyun rolls his eyes, playfully this time.

“You have an ease that I was jealous of.” Minhyun admits. “I wanted to be as friendly and fun as you.”

“But you are!” Jaehwan disagrees, “Everyone doesn’t like you just because you look all royal and shit. They like you because you’re genuinely warm and welcoming.”

“Really?” Minhyun feels his insecurities come to the surface. 

“Yeah!” Jaehwan grins. “You may seem stoic but you’re just a ball of fluff underneath that seemingly hard exterior.”

Minhyun’s cheeks heat up and he stutters, “T-Thanks.”

“No hard feelings?” Jaehwan looks at him and smiles tentatively.

Minhyun surveys him and feels all the animosity he’d felt towards Jaehwan melt away. 

“No hard feelings,” he agrees.

They share a small smile and Minhyun suddenly feels better. It feels good to have peace between him and Jaehwan.

Upon returning to their room, Jaehwan gives up on studying and they both climb into bed. Minhyun is on the verge of sleep when he hears Jaehwan.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

Minhyun can’t fight the grin. “Goodnight, Jaehwan-ah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_memesung @ ‘Minhwan’_

**memesung** : okay dorks guess what

 **onigubi** : what happened hyung?

 **memesung** : so last night

 **memesung** : hyunbin woke up bc he was thirsty

 **memesung** : and as he’s walking out he sees Jaehwan and Minhyun leaving their room and going somewhere

 **ong not hong** : GASP

 **memesung** : and Then

 **memesung** : the kid falls asleep but when he wakes up they’re returning

 **memesung** : AND THEY’RE SMILING AND BEING FRIENDLY

 **komurola** : IT WAS SO WEIRD!!!

 **onigubi** : and so it begins….

 

 

* * *

 

 

** The Third Week **

 

_kang choding @ ‘Minhwan’_

**kang choding** : okay why did I just see jaehwan and minhyun laughing n walking together

 **ong not hong** : yea it was really weird

 **onibugi** : *secret smile*

 **ha sungwoon** : jonghyun-ah care to explain

 **onibugi** : what I know nothing

 **memesung** : eXCUSE ME MR “SECRET SMILE”

 **onigui** : I know nothing

 **memesung** : mm sure you do

 **memesung** : *snake*

 **komurola** : hahahahahahha

 **kang choding** : uhm so why………???

 **ong not hong** : let it go babe, we’ll find out soon

 **onibugi** : *secret smile*

 **memesung** : WOULD YOU STOP THAT

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah, come see what I got!”

“Hyung, if it’s more cleaning supplies, I really don’t want them.”

Jaehwan enters the room, glancing around suspiciously for the expected cleaning supplies. When he sees nothing, his gaze moves to Minhyun, who was holding a takeout package with a familiar logo.

“You got patbingsu!” Jaehwan screeches and dives for the offering.

Instead of wincing at his loudness, which is what he was used to, Minhyun merely smiles fondly.

He watches as Jaehwan tears open the packaging and was pleasantly surprised when Jaehwan offers him the first bite. He wears a soft smile as Jaehwan devours the dessert.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jaehwan smiles at him.

“You’re welcome.” Minhyun replies. 

Minhyun considers studying but eventually decides against it. He’s up to date with all his work and he figures he could do with a break. 

He goes to sit next to Jaehwan and says, “Hey, you know that movie you wanted to watch, the one with Do Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?” Jaehwan asks, his eyebrows raised in question.

“Do you want to go see it later?” Minhyun doesn’t know why he’s suddenly nervous. Perhaps it’s because doing this, being friendly with Jaehwan, is so unusual that it makes him nervous.

“Don’t you want to study or something?” Jaehwan narrows his eyes slightly.

Minhyun shakes his head, “Nah, I’d rather go catch a movie with you.”

He’s caught off-guard when Jaehwan suddenly kisses him.

It’s chaste, and Minhyun shivers from the cold feeling of Jaehwan’s lips. His lips are soft and Minhyun is strangely disappointed when he pulls away.

“Of course, let’s go!”

Jaehwan is grinning from ear to ear, and Minhyun is shell-shocked.

“H-Huh?”

Jaehwan giggles and Minhyun feels himself blush. “Cat got your tongue, hyung?”

Minhyun runs his tongue over his lips and tastes a bit of the patbingsu there.

“I like you, Jaehwan-ah.”

“I like you too, hyung,” Jaehwan rolls his eyes fondly, “Why else would I kiss you?”

Minhyun blushes again and he’s at a loss for words once again. Who’d ever thought the day that Kim Jaehwan made him speechless would arrive.

“But hyung.”

“Yeah?” Minhyun smiles somewhat dopily at him. 

“Let’s keep this a secret for now, okay okay? I’ll explain…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** The Last Week **

 

_ong not hong @ ‘Minhwan’_

**ong not hong** : who’s coming over tonight? Minki says he expects everyone

 **onibugi** : minki always expects everyone. Tell him we’ll all be there

 **ha sungwoon** : I’ll drag Taehyun away from the dance studio, don’t worry

 **komurola** : Donghan and Yongguk hyungs said they’ll come

 **kang choding** : Jaehwan said he’ll also come. Not too sure about Minhyun tho

 **ong not hong** : he’ll be there, don’t worry

 **memesung** : SEE YOU KIDS LATER! MINHWAN RISE

 **onibugi** : *secret smile*

 **ha sungwoon** : I call bullshit

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Minhyun! Jaehwan!” 

Daniel practically bounces on his feet when the two enter Jisung’s apartment. He all but throws himself at Jaehwan, who catches him with a loud groan.

“Daniel-ah, we just saw each other like, two hours ago!”

“Fancy seeing you two arrive here together,” Seongwoo appears out of nowhere and smiles.

“We’re roommates now,” Minhyun grins, “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Not for long!” Jisung sings as he dances past them with a glass in his hand. Minhyun notes that it’s almost empty.

“Well, if you lose at another game of beer pong tonight, it could be another month!” Seongwoo waggles his eyebrows.

Jaehwan grimaces, “Thanks, but no thanks. I want Niel-ah back. He doesn’t complain about my messiness.”

“That’s because I’m equally as messy, hyung.” Daniel smiles lopsidedly, reminding them all of a cute Samoyed.

“You two are perfect roommates,” Minhyun rolls his eyes, but there’s no heat behind it. “Seongwoo-yah, I need a drink.”

Seongwoo laughs and beckons for Minhyun to follow him. Minhyun waves to Taehyun, who looks like he’s about to murder Donghan. The younger keeps dragging him to dance and Kenta watches on, laughing and hitting a tired-looking Yongguk.

Taehyun mouths _save me_ to Minhyun, who holds up his hands helplessly. He mouths an apology and enters the kitchen, missing the middle finger Taehyun throws him.

Jonghyun greets him warmly, a drink ready for him in his hands.

“Thank you,” Minhyun accepts it and takes a small sip. It’s perfect for him.

“So,” Jisung creeps up behind him, “How is the roommate situation going? Who’s going to kill who first? I hear the screams sometimes.”

Jonghyun looks scandalised and Seongwoo laughs loudly. “Yeah, Hwang. Tell us!”

Jaehwan enters the kitchen with Daniel and Sungwoon in tow. He catches Minhyun’s eye and grins. “Tell them what?”

“Nothing much!” Hyunbin exclaims from behind them. “You know. Just who is in danger of being murdered, so like, if anyone had mayhap a bet in place we’d know what the chances are.”

Jaehwan and Minhyun shoot him equally weird looks. 

“I think you had enough to drink,” Jaehwan says slowly.

He makes his way over to Minhyun and grabs his drink, taking a sip from it.

“Not strong enough. Wow, you’re a real lightweight, hyung.” Jaehwan is oblivious to the gaping expressions of their friends.

Jisung’s jaw drops. He flat out shrieks when Jaehwan gives Minhyun a soft kiss and says, “But don’t worry, I find that cute.”

Hyunbin looks like he’s torn between being gleeful and teary, “No one is winning the bet.”

“Minhyun?!” Seongwoo screeches. “What did I just see?”

“This,” Minhyun grins and kisses Jaehwan again.

Sungwoon shoots them a look of disgust and Jisung moves to cover Hyunbin’s eyes. “Stop! We have kids here!”

Hyunbin raises his cup filled with some vodka mixture and deadpans, “Hyung, I’m really not a kid.”

Minhyun pulls away and his grin widens at the various expressions. Jisung looks completely shocked, Seongwoo is in a state of confusion, Daniel is surprised yet happy and Jonghyun… Jonghyun does’t look surprised at all.

“You knew, didn’t you,” Minhyun says to him, and then, “I can’t believe you guys had a bet on us!”

“It was on who would kill each other first,” Sungwoon shrugs, “Then it changed. Didn’t really expect this, if I’m being honest.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jaehwan smiles softly at Minhyun and Seongwoo mimes throwing up.

“Minhyun-hyung!” Daniel crows gleefully, “Jaehwan had a crush on you ever since you two met!”

“DANIEL!” Jaehwan screams, “I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!”

“That’s so cute!” Minhyun giggles and pinches Jaehwan’s cheek, “My boyfriend is so cute.”

“Gross!” Seongwoo complains, “Where we like that? We were never like that.”

Daniel shakes his head and Jisung glowers, “No, you two were worse… and way more PG.”

Minhyun leaves them to bicker and moves closer to Jonghyun. 

“So, how did you know?”

“I’ve known for a long time,” Jonghyun smiles mysteriously. “You’re my best friend, and after Daniel letting some things slip, it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Minhyun hums and observes Jaehwan arguing happily with Jisung. He gestures wildly and Jisung looks at a loss for words. Minhyun smiles. Jaehwan has that effect on people.

“You two are cute,” Jonghyun says, “I didn’t really think you’d end up dating.”

“No one did, not even me,” Minhyun admits, “I guess the unexpected things are truly the best.”

“Except bad grades,” Jonghyun muses, “And rain, especially when you don’t own an umbrella. And stepping on gum. And –“

“Okay!” Minhyun laughs, “Not all unexpected things are good.”

“Except this was,” Jaehwan slides next to him and wraps an arm around his waist, “This is good.”

“Yeah,” Minhyun kisses the crown of his head and his heart swells at the sweet smile Jaehwan shoots him. No one, not even Minhyun himself, predicted this is where they would end up. He never thought he'd end up dating Jaehwan, who made him feel both hot with anger and cold with dread. 

Unexpected? Definitely. Amazing? Absolutely and completely.

“This is good.”

* * *

_memesung @ ‘Minhwan'_

**memesung** : so that really happened, huh

 **onibugi** : yupp it did

 **ha sungwoon** : you jerk! You knew all along, didn’t you

 **onibugi** : *secret smile*

 **memesung** : SDFGHDHSHDHHDHNDCS


End file.
